


Before I Knew You

by Mina



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Broad City - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina/pseuds/Mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Seunghyun attend the wedding of one of Seunghyun's old high school friends. Jiyong learns something about Seunghyun's past that disturbs him very much. Inspired by the "Destination: Wedding" episode (season 1 episode 8) of Broad City, with Jiyong as Ilana and Seunghyun as Abbi. Basically a comedy. Idk it just happened in my brain I can't help these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anything in the Big Bang fandom, so I'm not super familiar with the canon. Fair warning, it might be really weird and bad.
> 
> Edit: This _is_ really weird and bad and if you insist on reading my gtop stories I strongly suggest you do not read this one.

In all fairness, Jiyong had already been in a bad mood when It Happened.

He and Seunghyun were at a wedding for one of Seunghyun’s friends from high school who Jiyong had sort of known when they were kids and sort of knew now, but really he was only invited because having one celebrity at his wedding was apparently not enough for Ko Hyunsu. That wasn’t what made Jiyong mad. He liked weddings, he liked being asked to be in people’s wedding pictures, he liked meeting new people, and in all honesty, he sort of liked being the most famous person in the room. Or tied for the most famous person in the room when the person he was tied with was Seunghyun-hyung.

What had put Jiyong in a bad mood was Kim Minkyu. Kim Minkyu, Ko Hyunsu, and Seunghyun had been best friends in high school and Minkyu was not, under any circumstances, going to let Jiyong forget that. Jiyong was sticking with Seunghyun since he was the the only person Jiyong really knew at this thing, but Minkyu kept talking to Seunghyun like Jiyong wasn’t even there. Everything was “Remember when…”, “Remember when…”, “Remember when…”. And they weren’t even _good stories_. They were things like “Remember that history teacher who let us listen to music while we were working?”, “Remember that time Kun Jiyoung got a 74 in chemistry and she cried in front of everyone?”, “Remember when we snuck out and got coffees during our study period and we lost track of time and we thought we were going to be late getting back but we weren’t?”

Like, honestly. They hadn’t even been late. How was that a story? Jiyong knew Minkyu was just trying to annoy him by showing he was closer to Seunghyun than Jiyong was. He kept saying how great it was to get “the triad” back together. That was apparently what they’d called themselves back in high school. “The triad”. Jiyong had snorted at that. “Really, Hyung? I didn’t know you were a gangster.”

“It was just a joke thing,” Seunghyun said.

“Oh yeah, it was just a joke,” Minkyu said. He kept agreeing with everything Seunghyun said. “It was just, like, our inside joke thing. You know how it is, Jiyongah.”

Jiyong _did_ know how it was. He had _tons_ of inside jokes with Seunghyun _and_ stories that were _real_ stories where things _actually happened_. He also knew he didn’t like Minkyu calling him “Jiyongah” like he was his kid brother or something.

Minkyu had completely ruined the ceremony for Jiyong. He whispered through the _whole thing_. “Wow, Seunghyunie, doesn’t Hyunsu look handsome? Hyeeun is so beautiful! He really lucked out, huh? She’s even prettier than Lee Minji, remember her? Of course you do, you dog! We were all so jealous when you had your first kiss with her. Remember that? And I was trying to get Kim Yujin to kiss me and she wouldn’t even give me the time of day!”

On and on like that. But Jiyong could handle it, because he got to sit next to Seunghyun, and because sometimes Seunghyun would look over at him and roll his eyes and they’d share a smirk.

It Happened after the ceremony, when they were lining up to take a coach bus to the reception. All the other guests in line were talking loudly, maybe a little too loudly – Jiyong was pretty sure everyone was making a big effort to pretend they didn’t care he and Seunghyun were there. But anyway, everyone was talking; there was a sort of happy bustle feeling in the air as they queued up to get on the bus. And Minkyu said, “Seunghyunie, doesn’t this remind you of the triad’s class trip to Jeju Island? Right? Everyone lining up for the bus like this? That was such a wild trip.”

“Oh, you went to Jeju Island for your class trip?” Jiyong asked. He hadn’t heard about that, even though he was back in touch with Seunghyun at the time. That would’ve been when he was working to get signed with YG.

“Yeah, you know, it was no big deal,” Seunhyun said. “It was just for the weekend and we stayed at probably the worst hotel on the island. Nothing really to talk about.”

“Um, are you forgetting something Seunghyunie? Remember when we went to that beach party?”

“Beach party?” Jiyong asked. “That sounds cool.”

“It wasn’t. It was really lame.” Seunghyun said, his mouth a firm line.

“What are you talking about?” Minkyu looked from Jiyong’s curious expression to Seunghyun, who was shuffling his feet and trying to push forward despite the standstill the line had come to. “Omo, Seunghyunie, does Jiyong not _know_?”

“Know what?” Jiyong asked reflexively.

If he’d thought about it, if he’d had time to reflect, he would’ve known it was going to be bad. When he looked back, he remembered Seunghyun shaking his head over and over in tiny increments and looking at the sky the way he did when he was trying to pretend something wasn’t happening. He remembered noticing that his hands were clenched into fists and that he was jutting his jaw so far forward, his lips mashed together, that he was in danger of spraining something. And he remembered how Minkyu’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree, an eager grin in place, clearly ecstatic to know something about Seunghyun that Jiyong did not.

“ _Minkyuyah_ ,” Seunghyun said firmly, shooting him a harsh look.

“Oh, right, famous idol doesn’t want to be overheard,” Minkyu said, dropping his voice to a whisper. “But this is _so rich_ , we _have_ to tell him,” Minkyu said. (And Jiyong just stood there, face blank, all innocent, not knowing what to expect, like a fool.) “Okay, Jiyongah,” he whispered, bobbing his head, emphasizing every syllable, _relishing_ in what he was doing. “When our Seunghyun here was at that beach party on Jeju Island, he and Hyunsu _totally made out_!” 


	2. Chapter 2

The first words out of Seunghyun’s mouth were, “It was before I knew you.” He didn’t really know why. It was just the thing that came to mind as he watched Jiyong’s face crumple as if in slow motion. It was shock; he’d been expecting shock – but there was something else there. Panic? Could it be panic? Seunghyun knew Jiyong’s expressions so well by now, and this was just the way he’d looked that time in Singapore when they got on stage in front of thirty-thousand people and realized their earpieces didn’t work and they wouldn’t be able to hear themselves sing. But that didn’t make sense. What was there to panic about? He was just shocked, that was all, shocked that his hyung had done something like this, that he'd risked his reputation in that way at a time when he’d been desperate to get signed to YG, that he’d never told Jiyong when they’d told each other about practically every sexual encounter they’d ever had.

Was that it? It had to be. But why was Seunghyun’s instinct to say “It was before I knew you”? What did that mean?

He watched Jiyong swallow hard and turn away from them to face forward. The line had finally started moving.

“Jiyongie, it’s not a big deal,” Seunghyun said. “It was just a joke thing. We were drunk and teasing each other and, you know, it just happened. No one even saw but Minkyu.”

Jiyong glared at him, his jaw set. “It _is_ a big deal,” he whispered through his teeth. Seunghyun knew all this was made a thousand times worse by the fact that Minkyu was here with them. God, when had Minkyu become such an asshole? He’d always enjoyed catching up with Minkyu and Hyunsu when his schedule allowed – it felt like old times, when he was still a chubby nobody who rapped in shitty basement clubs and didn’t have a manager watching every move he made. And the few times he’d brought Jiyong along, Minkyu hadn’t been quite _this_ bad, bringing up stories from their past nonstop and ignoring every effort to steer the conversation to neutral territory. Maybe it was because he’d just broken up with that girlfriend of his, the girl who’d totally stared at Jiyong the one time they’d met.

The bus was almost full when they got on, so they headed down the aisle, Seunghyun trying to wipe the grimace from his face for appearance’s sake. Jiyong was behind him, but he sensed immediately when the younger man sat down in a single empty seat next to some noona who looked like all her dreams had just come true.

Seunghyun leaned down and spoke quietly into Jiyong’s ear. “Jiyongie, there are seats together in the back.” He didn’t want to make this a big deal. He also really, really didn’t want to sit apart from Jiyong.

Jiyong turned to him, his expression ice. “Sorry Hyung, I’m going to sit next to someone who hasn’t shattered my world today,” he said, so softly Seunghyun barely heard, but his voice like steel.

“Seughyunie!” Minkyu called from the pair of seats he’d gotten at the back of the bus. Seunghyun sighed and headed back to sit next to him.

What did Jiyong have to be so upset about? It didn’t affect anything. No one would find out unless Jiyong was stupid enough to carry on like this, making scenes in public. And god, it was so long ago. It was before they’d really become friends, before Seunghyun had been signed, before they were doing this crazy thing together, before anyone cared who Seunghyun was. He’d still been chubby. Well, not _that_ chubby – he was in the midst of losing weight and had even stuck to his restricted diet on the trip while his classmates gorged themselves on junk food. But even still, no one at his school had believed he’d _actually_ get signed, that he’d _actually_ become famous. That was why he’d done stupid stuff like make out with Hyunsu on a joke dare back then: because he’d felt stuck in his stupid fat body and his stupid school and his stupid boring life. He’d been rejected from YG; his chance at stardom gone, his chance at keeping up with Jiyong gone. Even though Jiyong had insisted he could re-audition, that they would take him if he could just lose a little weight, even though he sent him encouraging text messages from time to time, even though he was doing everything he could to get back, be better, win a spot – underneath there’d been fear, and doubt, and underneath he’d felt it all slipping away.

Seunghyun squirmed in his seat next to Minkyu, who was prattling on about what he’d heard about the reception (five-hundred people, a cocktail hour like at American weddings, filet mignon for the main course). He could hear, from halfway down the bus, that Jiyong was talking to the woman he was sitting next to about how she knew the bride and groom. Not that Jiyong was talking so loud; it was that Seunghyun was very good at picking Jiyong’s voice out of a crowd.

Okay, so maybe he should’ve told Jiyong about this before. They were close. They were really close. They clicked in a way that had frankly shocked him – Jiyong was so different, so bubbly, so effusive – and Seunghyun had told Jiyong things he hadn’t told anyone else. Including quite a lot of sexual things. Jiyong _loved_ talking about sex. He always wanted to know who Seunghyun was sleeping with and what she was like in bed, and did she go down on him, and did he go down on her, and what did she taste like, and did he kiss her after she’d gone down on him, and had a girl ever licked his asshole? Because according to Jiyong, that was a good time.

Seunghyun shook his head, like he could shake free his thoughts. He couldn’t of course; he couldn’t stop seeing Jiyong’s face crumple. And the panic. Why panic? Was it panic? Was he scared someone had overheard, that it would be on the internet before they even got to the reception? That _was_ a possibility. Minkyu had whispered, and the people around them seemed to be in the middle of their own discussions, but you never knew.

Not that that would really matter. He’d just tell everyone it’d been a joke, which was true. After all, hadn’t all of Korea seen him kiss boys as a joke already? Including _Jiyong_ , for crying out loud, in those stupid parodies. Could anyone really doubt his sexuality? If it did get out, it would blow over before long. There was no need to _panic_ over it.

Jiyong raced off the bus ahead of Seunghyun when they reached the reception. It took a solid twenty minutes of pleasantries before Seunghyun could shake loose Minkyu, find Jiyong, and grab him by the wrist and drag him down the empty side hall that went to the bathrooms.

“Let me _go_ , Hyung, we’re supposed to be taking pictures! These are _your_ friends, you know.”

“Shut up Jiyongie. Why are you so upset about this? It was years ago!” Jiyong stared at him silently for a moment. “Well?” Seunghyun asked.

“Well do you want me to shut up or do you want me to tell you?”

Seunghyun sighed, exasperated, and clapped Jiyong around the ears. “Just tell me, asshole.”

Jiyong’s lips were pouted, the lower one glistening and sticking out a bit. “You always said that if you were going to experiment with someone of the same sex, it would be _me_.”

Seunghyun was stunned. He couldn’t believe those words had just come out of Jiyong’s mouth. “What are you talking about? I never said that.”

“Well, you implied it,” Jiyong snapped.

Seunghyun swallowed hard, his mouth and throat suddenly bone dry. “What the fuck?” he croaked. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re such a fucking jerk, you know? God. You know why I’m mad.”

“Because I got drunk and kissed a friend as a joke when I was seventeen?”

“Yes,” said Jiyong coldly, arms crossed.

This was unreal. How could Jiyong just say all this stuff? How could he ruin this wedding for Seunghyun? How could _he_ be mad at _Seunghyun_? Seunghyun was the one who should be mad at _Jiyong_ , and he _was_ , now that he thought about it. He was furious. “Well, you want to know something about that kiss, Jiyongie?” he asked. “ _Our dicks touched through our pants_ ,” he hissed, and with that he turned and marched off to the private room where Minkyu and Hyeeun were taking wedding pictures. He heard Jiyong yowl with rage behind him and what sounded like a fist connecting with the wall.

Once in the room, a smile lit up Seunghyun’s face. A few moments later, Jiyong arrived, a big relaxed grin on his face too. They were professionals. They weren’t going to let this ruin Hyunsu and Hyeeun’s wedding. Other than Jiyong’s eyes lingering a moment on Hyunsu’s crotch when they shook hands and Jiyong looked him up and down, ostensibly checking out his suit, neither even hinted at what was going on. (And Seunghyun was pretty sure no one else noticed Jiyong sizing up Hyunsu’s junk.) They smiled placidly and followed the photographer's directions about where to stand, when to be in the picture, when to leave the shot. (They were both in almost every picture – one was just them standing on either side of Hyeeun, their arms all linked, which Seunghyun didn’t think made any sense since neither really knew her, but they did it without comment.)

At long last they were released and allowed to rejoin the dinner in the main room. They were seated at the same table, but Jiyong switched with another guest (“I already talk to him all the time! I want to talk to someone new!” he’d joked) and Minkyu drank very much very quickly and told Seunghyun he’d changed, then added, “Well! I’m just saying! Lighten up, Seunghyunie!”

Seunghyun barely acknowledge him. Jiyong’s words were running through his head on a loop: “If you were going to experiment with someone of the same sex, it would be _me_.”

And, well, if Seunhyun was one-hundred-percent honest with himself, more honest than he was really comfortable being with himself when he was in the middle of a room full of his old high school friends, he _did_ know what Jiyong was talking about. It wasn’t like Jiyong hadn’t done certain things in the past that made Seunghyun, well...wonder. Like that time they’d picked up those two girls who tried to trick them into having an orgy and they’d left in a huff and Seunghyun had said “Can you believe that?” and Jiyong had said “Yeah, just trying to surprise us with it! Not even asking!” and Seunghyun wasn’t sure if Jiyong understood he was outraged at the whole idea of an orgy with another man and not just the fact that the girls had tried to trick them.

Or how Jiyong was always changing in front of him. Not just his shirt – he seemed to love walking around showing off his prominent ribs and the small, hard muscles of his chest – he changed his pants, too, and sometimes his underwear, although Seunghyun had never see anything other than Jiyong’s bony little butt.

Or, well, there was that time – okay, _those times_ – that Jiyong had called him while he was having sex. Sex with girls. But he would call him and they’d chat for a while and then Seunghyun would ask why he was breathing weird and Jiyong would say, “Oh Hyung, I’m just keeping her warm,” and Seunghyun would shout, “Ugh, gross!” and as he hung up he’d hear Jiyong laughing and saying, “Hyung! Hyung! Come on…” and then the next time they’d see each other Jiyong would joke that it was like they’d had a threesome.

He made a lot of jokes, actually, and maybe, maybe, maybe they weren’t always jokes. Like how he’d grumbled when they saw in the _Secret Garden_ script that Seunghyun was supposed to kiss Seungri for real but his and Jiyong's kiss would be fake. And grinned saucily when Seunghyun thought _What the hell, the fans will love it_ and kissed Jiyong for real in the scene anyway. And then told everyone for _weeks_ , “Seunghyun-hyung’s _never_ kissed anyone as pretty as _me_.”

And, well, that day on the set, sitting across from him right before the kiss, Seunghyun remembered thinking that Jiyong really looked remarkably like Ha Jiwon. And that night, he’d had a sex dream about Ha Jiwon that he hadn’t thought was related until right now.

Seunghyun couldn’t help but sigh with relief when the reception was over. He made a beeline for the elevator – a bunch of them were staying in the hotel, because they’d had the idea to carry on the reception at the bar afterwards, but Seunghyun was certainly not up for _that_ , and anyway Minkyu didn’t look too happy with him.

Ha Jiwon had been dressed up as a North Korean spy like in _King 2 Hearts_ in that dream. It didn’t mean anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiyong pounded on Seunghyun’s door. He couldn’t go to sleep like this, in this fight with Seunghyun. He’d watched him and Minkyu fall out from two tables away – or really, he’d watched Minkyu fall out with Seunghyun and Seunghyun barely respond. He wasn’t really mad at Minkyu. He was annoyed with Minkyu. He was mad at Seunghyun. For never telling him, for acting like it wasn’t a big deal, for kissing a boy who wasn’t Jiyong. How dare he _kiss_ a _boy_ and not kiss _Jiyong_?! And to say “It was before I knew you.” What the _fuck_. They’d met in _middle school_ , Seunghyun hadn’t kissed _anyone_ before he knew Jiyong. And then. And then! Their dicks touched? Seunghyun’s _dick had touched another dick that wasn’t Jiyong’s dick_?! Okay, through their clothes, but for Seunghyun to tell him that right before he had to go in there and smile in pictures with the very owner of the dick Jiyong was so intensely envious of?! Unbelievable.

It _wasn’t fucking fair_. Jiyong had no qualms about his feelings for Seunghyun: He was into him. Sexually. It wasn’t like he wanted to marry the guy (though he did sometimes think of how nice that would be to just live with Seunghyun and see him all the time and sleep in the same bed with him every night). He just wanted to try some things and he wanted to try them with Seunghyun, who was beautiful and sweet and had long fingers and, Jiyong was pretty sure after years of observation, a very nicely sized bulge. Jiyong had read about prostate stimulation and multiple male orgasms and god, it could be such a good adventure for them! Who better to do it with? It wasn’t like Jiyong didn’t have other _offers_. He was _saving_ certain things because he thought they had an understanding. And because, really, when you were sitting next to an Adonis who loved you, it was hard to be too interested in anyone else. The only thing standing between them and Jiyong’s fantasies, the _only_ thing, was Seunghyun’s stubborn black-and-white view of sexualtiy. And all that time – _all that time_ – Seunghyun had already _kissed another guy and their dicks had touched!_ He’d already crossed that line with someone else and didn’t even have the decency to cross it with Jiyong!

Jiyong felt like he was having a panic attack when Minkyu told him. In the space of three seconds he’d questioned everything: Did Seunghyun care about him at all? Was Jiyong not as attractive as he thought he was? Did Seunghyun feel closer to his high school friends than he did to Jiyong? Did he trust them more? What on earth had Jiyong done wrong?

When Seunghyun opened the door, Jiyong stormed in without comment. He stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, foot tapping, and raised an eyebrow.

“Look, Jiyongie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Minkyu was such an asshole all day and I’m sorry he told you about...that, in that way. I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to tell you.”

Seunghyun had loosened his tie and undone the top two buttons of his shirt. Jiyong’s resolve instantly faded. That beautiful bastard. He managed not to say anything.

“And...I’m sorry...I’m sorry if I led you on, or, or something.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ Hyung,” Jiyong said. Seunghyun’s eyes got even bigger with shock. “Don’t you look at me like that! You knew how I felt!”

“Well, I mean, I…” Seunghyun sputtered.

“You knew!”

“Jiyong...are you….are you, like, gay, or something?”

Jiyong rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not _gay_. Aigoo, you are such a fucking idiot. I’m just not hampered by the bullshit constructs of _gender and masculinity_ , okay?”

“So,” Seunghyun said hesitantly. “Does that mean, you’ve like...have you hooked up with guys?”

Jiyong felt a blush rise in his cheeks despite himself. “Not really,” he said. Which was true. He’d never really _fucked_ a guy. There had been some kisses and some groping and a few blowjobs, but that was it. “Listen,” he said, anxious to take back control of the conversation. “If you want to pretend you don’t know already then whatever. I’m just going to lay it all out for you right now. We love each other. Obviously. We’re best friends. We trust each other. We also happen to be two very good-looking men. We also get to spend time alone together without it raising any eyebrows, which is rare for us. All of this makes us ideal partners for sexual experimentation. There are things I can do for you, Hyung, that would _blow your mind_. And I haven’t done them for anyone else because I wanted to do them with _you_ because you’re one of my closest friends and I’m really into you. And if the reason we’re not doing those things is because you’re not open-minded enough at this moment then that’s okay, because I’ll wait and I’ll work on opening your mind bit by bit. But if the reason is _anything else_ , then I want a _fucking explanation_.”

Seunghyun swallowed. Jiyong wanted to lick his Adam’s apple very badly. “I don’t have an explanation.”

“Well, why did you kiss Hyunsu?”

“I don’t know. We were drunk kids and we were kind of playing chicken and…”

“You never play chicken with _me_.”

“Well, I don’t know what would happen if I played chicken with you,” Seunghyun said, and that felt honest to Jiyong. And it felt like Seunghyun wasn’t always in complete control of his urges around Jiyong. And Jiyong liked that. “Jiyongie, it’s not what you think. I don’t like Hyunsu better than you, okay? I like you best. I like you better than anyone. I’m just, I’m not…”

“Okay,” said Jiyong suddenly, uncrossing his arms. He didn’t want Seunghyun to end that sentence. If he heard himself say it, he might start believe it, and Jiyong couldn’t have that.

“So we’re good?” Seunghyun asked, a shy smile creeping onto his face.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jiyong said.

“Okay. Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to turn in.”

“All right,” Jiyong said. He sat down on the armchair across from the bed.

“So…” Seunghyun prompted.

“So…” Jiyong repeated.

“Well, I’m going to change into my pajamas and go to bed.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jiyong said. “I get to watch. I get to watch you change into your pajamas.”

“What?” Seunghyun sputtered. “No you don’t. Come on, Jiyongie…”

“No,” Jiyong said firmly, crossing his arms again. “After everything you put me through today, I earned it. You never change in front of me, but today you’re going to. Just today.” (Jiyong hoped very much it would not be _just_ today, but he didn’t want to scare Seunghyun off.)

“I never change in front of _anyone_ ,” Seunghyun said. Jiyong knew this was true. Seunghyun wouldn’t even have sex with the lights on unless he was doing the girl from behind. He was very particular about being seen naked.

“Well, I’m not just anyone. I’m Kwon Jiyong. What do you think’s going to happen? I’m not going to take your picture. I’m not going to laugh at you. I’m just going to sit right here, and you’re going to change, and then I’ll go back to my room. That’s the deal.”

Seunghyun sighed. Jiyong knew he’d won. Everyone knew how stubborn he was once he’d gotten something into his head like this. “Fine,” Seunghyun said quietly. “ _Just_ today, this one time. And you don’t get to criticize me about it. And we don’t talk about it. Ever.”

“I want to be able to talk about it. Just with you, though. I won’t if anyone else is around.”

“All right, _fine_ ,” Seunghyun said, as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned and removed his shirt. And then, without giving Jiyong even one moment to emotionally prepare, he whipped his undershirt over his head and threw it to the floor. _Bastard_ , Jiyong thought as a smile twisted his lips.

It was what Jiyong had expected (and he’d thought about this a _lot_ ): some stretch marks, the faint hint of a scar from the liposuction he’d have to get rid of those last stubborn bits of pudge no number of crunches could erase. And the skin was pale, much paler than his face. But really, really, he actually looked amazing. Those muscles hinted at beneath his shirts were very much in evidence. It was absolutely _absurd_ that Seunghyun didn’t take his shirt off all the time. From afar, you wouldn’t even see the marks. A thick layer of spray-tan and he’d look as good as anyone. (No that wasn’t right – he’d look better, so much better; he already looked better than anyone Jiyong had ever seen.)

His pants came off next, which wasn’t as exciting because Jiyong had already seen him in basketball shorts and his underwear wasn’t that much smaller. To Jiyong’s immense disappointment, Seunghyun was already pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to change your boxers?” Jiyong asked in as innocent a voice as he could manage.

“Fuck off,” Seunghyun said, pulling on a T-shirt. “Happy now?”

“Happier than I was,” Jiyong said lazily, unfolding himself from the chair. He hoped Seunghyun could see that he’d gotten just slightly hard watching that little show.

“You little pervert,” Seunghyun said.

“Yeah,” Jiyong agreed, “but you love me anyway.”

“Yeah,” Seunghyun said, “I do.” He smiled at Jiyong. “Now get the fuck out and let me sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird I'm sorry okay bye.


End file.
